rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Kagechi Yorutora
General Name: Kagechi Yorutora (夜乕 影血 :Yorutora Kagechi) Nicknames: Age: 186 D.O.B: July 29th Race: Shinigami Gender: Male Blood Type: AB Marital Status: Single Appearance Kagechi has tan skin and a slender build, looking approximately 20 in human terms. His hair is black and styled into a glorious afro. Glorious. His eyes are dark brown, but turn orange when excited or angry. His reiatsu is a vibrant orange-red and the aura shifts between a wispy shadow-shaped aesthetic and a lightning-shaped aesthetic. Personality In a word: manipulative. At his core, Kagechi is a self-centered and manipulative individual. That isn’t so say he’s a bad person, though. He will gladly help others out, provided there is something he believes will benefit himself by doing so, even if its nothing more than instilling an unspoken sense of debt towards him in somebody. Friend and foe alike are subject to this, it is not done out of malevolence. Kagechi actually does care deeply about his family and those he deems friends and feelings expressed towards them are often genuine. But when it comes down to it, he puts Kagechi's needs first. Also to that end, Kagechi has developed quite a talent for analyzing things and people, and does so with such frequency it is nearly a subconcious act. He could be shaking hands with a well-known pacifist and still be reading the strength of his grip to estimate the person's physical capability in combat. That is simply how he rolls. The circumstances/setting of his upbringing have led to Kagechi not being a trusting person. In the other direction, he will have no qualms about lying or exhibiting other forms of dishonesty if he deems it necessary. However he will likely attempt to pursue a truthful route if possible as having a trustworthy reputation has value he can use. All this consistent judging is not limited to others. He is extremely critical of himself; his occasional perfectionist tendencies can cause him great frustration when he makes a mistake or an event does not go anything like he planned. Kagechi's substantial ambition is thus tempered by self-doubt. The fastest way to anger him is by pointing out his flaws or somehow royally screw up his plans. Kagechi can hold quite the grudge though. Identifying yourself as an obstacle or hindrance to the Afro Ninja can be detrimental to your health. :) Likes In no particular order: *Himself *Being a ninja *His fellow ninjas *The color orange, especially orange-red *Heat/warm weather *Video games *Soda *Assassination *Martial Arts *Chocolate *Beaches *Lightning *Science *Big butts and he cannot lie *Sneaking up on people *Efficiency Dislikes *Failure *The color light blue *Ice powers *Cold *Willful Ignorance *Blind Obediance *Anti-intellectualism *Brawn-over-brain fighting styles *Blunt weapons *Dressing formally *Meetings *Tea and coffee *Being inebriated *Writing History Yorutora Clan tradition dictates that the name of a newborn be based upon the expecting mother's most recent dream. The night before the day of Kagechi's birth, his mother Taki Yorutora had a short but vivid dream she would later describe as follows: "I was alone in a fairly small room. I don't recall knowing where this room was supposed to be nor do I remember caring. My attention was focused on my shadow... whatever light source was in the room placed my shadow in the corner of the room directly in front of me. For some reason although it seemed like I was the one casting the shadow or should be the one at least. However it did not form my silhouette on the walls, the shadow was almost completely round, and darker than any natural shadow would be. Like an empty void no light could come from. I thought I felt a presence there, something I could not see despite being only a about two meters away. Then along the floor from out the shadow I saw a pool of liquid slowly flow away from the corner as it expanded. The light clearly showed its red color, there was no doubt it was blood. Finally, came the... feeling.. that washed over me. It was not at all what you would expect, it was not a feeling of fear or trepidation or anything else generally appropriate for such a vision. No, all I could feel at that moment was a calming, perhaps satisfying sensation. Like a cliché everything-will-be-alright type of mood. After that the scene faded as I woke up." Thus Kagechi, ShadowBlood, was so named upon his birth. The Yorutora Clan is part of a cluster of souls that lived in a wooded region apart from the Rukongai and the Seireitei. While most human souls appear in the Rukongai, the spirits of animals reincarnate around this area Kagechi's people dwell. (This section is still under construction) Zanpakutō General Yorutora's Zanpakuto is named Kage Inazuma, which directly translates to Shadow Lightning. In its sealed form it is around the size of a wakizashi. The blade is pitch black, reflecting little to no light. The hilt, sheathe, and tsuba are adorned with golden plating modeling stylized tigers. Inner World Upon entering his inner world, Kagechi appears on the shore of a semi-enclosed beach. The beach is mostly normal, save the color. The sands are a bright scarlet, the sea golden, and the empty sky a blazing orange. Element The Zanpakuto's power revolves around manipulation of its namesake: the unique element of Shadow Lightning (SL). This energy is a twisted reflection/antithesis of electromagnetic energy, and is a direct counter to all incarnations of electricity/lightning. (Normal, static, dark, cosmic, psychic, etc). SL has its own positive and negative charges in a somewhat similar sense to normal electricity. When SL energy encounters an incarnation of electrical energy they begin to neutralize each other, though the energy with the higher voltage would overcome the other. The more conductive something is to electricity, the more resistant it is to SL. The reverse is also true: empty air, the ground, people... are all more conductive and vulnerable to shadow lightning power compared to regular electricity. SL also incorporates control of Shadow Magnetism (but this is entirely irrelevant until he gains his second zan ability. 'Shikai' Release command: "Karera wo narabete, Kage Inazuma!" (Align them, Shadow Lightning!) Kage Inazuma is always ready to put things in their place. If its an enemy said place is often 6 ft under. In shikai, the weapon becomes a sort of hybrid between a katar and a katana. The tsuba enlongates to form a handguard and a second black blade manifests at a 20 degree angle from the original blade down the guard. Gesshoku Arashi Produces a surge of SL, generally in the form of a bolt, from any point on Kagechi's body or Zanpakuto. The reiryoku cost is higher if not cast from some part of the Zanpakuto. It is somewhat spammable in terms of cooldown, as it is his bread-and-butter offensive move (he still has to manage the usage of his reiryoku of course, nobody likes going OOM). It has interactivity with his second zan ability, so until he unlocks that Gesshoku Arashi cannot be utilized to its true potential. Describe your second ability. (Not yet unlocked) 'Bankai:' Will be updated around unlocking. Describe your Bankai ability. Other Items Anything else your OC may have such as technology and gadgets. These MUST be mod approved. Statistics Kido Other Skills Interaction Cliff Notes Slender guy with a glorious afro and a ninja-style outfit. Probably quiet. Will likely be polite and friendly when spoken to. May seem a bit inquisitive. Mostly will appear as a good-natured guy who would not have many enemies. Kagechi will discretely (only fellow masters of perception will catch on) analyze every thing he can about those he meets. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Gallery No pictures yet. Kagechi is too fast to be caught on camera so far. And no, I don't want to use a picture from Afro Samurai or Black Dynamite as his likeness, neither quite fit Kagechi as well as I'd like. Quotes "The question is not 'will I show mercy?'. It is whether you are more useful to me alive... or dead." "..." - He is silent often enough to consider saying nothing a quote. He is a ninja after all. Out of Character Info Timezone: EST Kagechi is a recycled OC from the first RP. The power of the afro transcends the multiverse. Category:Shinigami